This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with real time digital testing and verification capabilities.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often include imaging systems that include digital image sensors for capturing images. Image sensors may be formed having a two-dimensional array of image pixels that convert incident photons (light) into electrical signals. Electronic devices often include displays for displaying captured image data.
An imaging system may include multiple image processing blocks that perform image processing operations on the data that is read out from a digital image sensor. However, conventional imaging systems are unable to test or verify the functionality of the image processing blocks that are used to process data that is read out from a digital image sensor during normal imaging operations.
In a conventional imaging system, the functionality of image processing blocks may tested or verified in an offline mode where imaging operations of the digital image sensor are halted. As a result, such testing or verification of the image processing blocks may occur infrequently, such as after manufacturing and calibration of the device, or only when the camera system is first initialized or turned on.
As camera systems are being used to provide imaging data for use in sensitive applications such as autonomous vehicle control, it is important to verify whether or not image processing blocks are functioning optimally, or as expected, during the operation of the camera system (i.e., by an end user of the camera system).
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with real-time test and verification capabilities.